A very large number of bottles, crates, pans, boxes, and corresponding packaging units are handled daily in breweries for instance. Such handling may include the simultaneous lifting of a large number of bottles from a supply table and then lowering the bottles into a plurality of crates positioned in a matrix formation. This transfer of bottles from the table to the crates into which they are placed relative to one another may also require the configuration of the bottles to be changed during the lifting process. The handling process may also include lifting empty returnable bottles from crates and also moving and stacking crates.
Because the production capacity and bottle-filling capacity of breweries has increased considerably in recent times, greater demands have also been placed on the capacity and reliability of the equipment responsible for handling empty and full bottles, crates and other packaging units.
Consequently, robots have begun to be used for handling purposes to an ever increasing extent. Stationary multiple-axle industrial robots have found wide use in handling processes. The robot, or manipulator, is normally placed in a so-called robot cell in which it is able to carry out several different lifting, positioning and configuring operations. In order to enable the robot to handle different types of bottles, crates and the like it is provided with different tools, such as grippers, it being necessary to change these tools when the work to be carried out by the robot changes. A tool will normally include a large number of package engaging members with which a corresponding number of packaging units can be moved simultaneously by movement of the robot arm.
In the case of modern robot-assisted handling of packaging units very high demands are placed on the number of packaging units that can be handled at any one time and also on the speed at which each batch can be moved. High demands are also placed on the precision with which the packaging units can be moved and positioned.
In order to enable a high continuous production rate to be maintained, it is also highly essential that the handling equipment functions reliably and that any interruptions in operation that may occur, for instance as a result of defective packaging units, can be kept as short as possible.